1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copper film, a copper clad laminate having the same and a manufacturing method of the copper clad laminate, and particularly to a copper film with large grains, a copper clad laminate having the same and a manufacturing method of the copper clad laminate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the evolution of science and technology, the demands for electronic products have been put on lightweight, thin-shape, small size and flexibility, which is the market trend. In related processes, a lot of copper materials are often used as conductors. In order to meet the market demands, a technology of manufacturing a flexible copper clad laminate, which is lightweight and thin-shaped and has excellent ductility and flexibility, has become the focus of current research.
However, in the conventional method for manufacturing a flexible copper clad laminate, although the rolled copper foil may have better flexibility, it can not be used to manufacture a very thin copper foil due to its thickness and manufacturing cost thereof is higher as well, which does not conform to the development trend of nowadays. On the other hand, although the electroplating copper foil may be manufactured thinner, it is formed by the electrolytic method and the microstructure for the grains of the copper foil has a vertical column shape. When it is bended, cracks may arise to induce a breaking, so it has poor flexibility. Therefore, it is needed to develop a method for manufacturing a copper clad laminate having excellent ductility and thin-shape and being low cost.